


Between the Sheets

by wordywarrior



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordywarrior/pseuds/wordywarrior
Summary: For: @captain-rogers-beardLove All the Marvel Ships Challenge – 28 Days of LoveChallenge: #28: Pillow TalkPairing: StuckyWord Count: 341Warnings: Implied sexual behavior; fluff





	Between the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> For: @captain-rogers-beard  
> Love All the Marvel Ships Challenge – 28 Days of Love  
> Challenge: #28: Pillow Talk  
> Pairing: Stucky  
> Word Count: 341  
> Warnings: Implied sexual behavior; fluff

Poised somewhere between sleep and awake, the whisper of his name didn’t really quite register. When the raspy voice was followed up by a fingertip trailing over his forehead, down the bridge of his nose, and across his lower lip, he sighed contentedly.

“You sleeping?” Bucky asked.

“Almost,” Steve replied tiredly. “How are you even coherent?”

“I don’t know.”

Steve opened his eyes to find Bucky smirking at him. He’d recovered a bit, but his face was still flushed, and his lips were still kiss-swollen. The man was truly insatiable and he was never subtle or coy about it; if Bucky wanted another go, he wouldn’t have bothered with words.

“We just finished round four.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And I did the thing you like – twice.”

“Yup.”

“Are you saying you’re not satisfied?” Steve wondered.

Bucky scoffed, “What if I was?”

“Then, I’d tell you to use your hand, and let me rest.”

“You would not!” he spluttered.

After a few more minutes of playful grousing, laughing, and kissing, Bucky adjusted his pillow and closed his eyes, but he didn’t really settle down. Steve didn’t have to ask what he really wanted; he simply pulled the covers over them both, snuggled in close, and gently grazed his fingers up Bucky’s spine, over the expanse of his shoulders, and through his hair.

It was never lost on Steve that the toughest, bravest, and proudest man he knew could turn into a puddle of mush when lightly tickled. He found it irresistibly heartwarming and was happy to give Bucky what he needed calm his mind. After about five minutes, his restlessness evaporated, and he began to nod off.

“This is why you can never leave me,” Bucky murmured.

Steve chuckled and placed a kiss on his brow, “Buck, you do know us being married means you’re stuck with me forever, right?”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

“And I’m not going anywhere – not ever,” Steve told him. “You think you can live with that?”

Bucky’s deep breathing and the soft snore that followed was all the answer he needed.


End file.
